


Idolise

by shinineko1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud looks up to Zack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Basil).



He’d follow him around for ages, even if he wasn’t noticed. Zack just had that confidence that Cloud had always wanted for himself, even if for a little while. So he followed, and tried to emulate him. He mimicked his walk, some of his mannerisms, even small things that he said.

He was sure that he wasn’t noticed. Until the day Zack called him forward to help with training and gave him that smile to say that he knew exactly what he was up to. That demonstration was short, and showed Cloud at least, that he had a lot to work on.

He’d ended up flat on his ass and wondering how he’d gotten there, then accepted the hand that was graciously offered to pull him up. When words were said softly of meeting later to give him pointers, he eagerly nodded, and the grin on his face couldn’t be rivaled when his hair was ruffled up to be even messier than it was before.

Maybe it wasn’t that he wanted to be exactly like Zack after all. Maybe he just wanted him to be there and to help him along, to give him pointers, and at the end of the day, tell him he did a good job.

That would be more than enough for him.


End file.
